A Missed Opportunity
by Savitar1
Summary: After Savitar's identity was revealed I felt a bit cheated, so I decided to start writing this.
1. It's About Time

Barry confronts Savitar.

Barry: I know who you are.

Savitar: It's about time.

 ** _Flashback: 16 hours ago_**

Joe and Cecile are alone at the house.

Joe: Why haven't you given up on this New Year's resolution yet?

Cecile: I'm serious about running in the marathon.

Joe: I'm not running with you, are you mad?

Cecile: No, I love you too much to be mad.

They are now sitting in awkward silence.

Cecile: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

Joe: It's alright, Cecile wait, come back.

Cecile leaves.

Joe gets a call from Barry and heads to STAR Labs.

Joe: What is it?

Barry: Tracy Brand, my future self told me she's the key to stopping Savitar.

Iris: How?

Barry: My future self said she developed the technology that trapped Savitar in the speed force, but she didn't create it until four years ago from his perspective.

Iris: Four years after I die.

Barry: But luckily, my future self gave me the designs for the trap, so she might be able to read them and manage to build it.

Joe: Where is she?

Cisco: She is currently enrolled in CCU's theoretical physics program.

Barry: Cisco, call the Legends for backup.

Cisco: Can do.

Barry, Cisco, and HR arrive at Central City University.

HR: Hey, do you guys smell anything burning?

They walk into a room, they see Tracy Brand next to a fire and they put it out.

Tracy: What do you think you're doing?

Cisco: Saving you from a firey death?

Tracy: No, I'm just destroying my work.

Barry: Why?

Tracy: The university is no longer allowing me to work here.

Barry: What are you gonna do now?

Tracy: There's a job opening at Big Belly Burger.

Barry: You can't do that, the world needs your work.

Killer Frost makes an appearance.

Killer Frost: Admission here is way too easy.

She shoots an ice spike at Tracy and Barry saves her.

Killer Frost then knocks Barry out.

Cisco: So, you've gone full Killer Frost.

Killer Frost: I like these clothes way better than my old ones.

Cisco: I don't wanna hurt you, Caitlin.

Killer Frost: You won't.

Killer Frost blasted Cisco into a wall and Barry woke up and scared her off.

Barry: Cisco, are you okay?

Cisco: Yeah, let's go after Caitlin.

By the time they went after her, she was already gone.

Cisco: Well, I guess this means she's teamed up with Savitar.

They make their way to CCPD, Tracy is with a sketch artist.

Tracy: Wow, that looks exactly like her.

The sketch artist gave the drawing to Joe.

Barry: What are we gonna do?

Joe: I'm going to hide this sketch.

Tracy: Well, I'm going to Jitters and then home.

Barry: You should stay here, that meta could come after you again.

Tracy: It was just a random attack.

Tracy leaves.

Barry: I'm gonna have HR follow her.

In some unknown location.

Killer Frost: I wasn't able to kill her.

Savitar: You disappoint me.

Killer Frost: Barry and Cisco were already there.

Savitar: Yes, I told you about this before you left, maybe there's more Caitlin Snow inside you than you lead me to believe.

Killer Frost: She's gone.

Savitar: You call yourself Killer Frost, but you haven't killed anyone yet, kill the girl and we both could be gods, free from the pain of being human.

Killer Frost leaves.

Tracy and HR are at Jitters.

Barista: How will you be paying for the drink?

Tracy: I had a coupon, give me a minute.

HR: I will pay for her drink, whatever she wants, I'll have a Flash.

Tracy: I'll have a Zoom, extra cayenne. Hey, I know you, are you following me?

HR: Yes, me and my friends are interested in your research.

Tracy and HR sit down and they starts discussing her theories.

Tracy: I think that not all of the lightning we see coming from speedsters isn't entirely generated from them running, I think it comes from somewhere else, it's something else.

HR: Like a Speed Force?

Tracy: Yeah, great name for it, I think that we people could learn to harness it, even manipulate it.

HR: Like use it to make a prison?

Tracy: Yes, among other things.

When HR tried to drink his coffee, he noticed that it had frozen solid.

HR: We need to leave, now.

They get outside and another icicle is flying straight towards Tracy's head.

Barry comes in out of nowhere and saves her again.

Barry: Where are you Caitlin?

Killer Frost: Right here.

Barry: You don't have to do this.

Killer Frost: I know, but I want to.

Barry: Get Tracy out of here.

Killer Frost: You can't protect her from me.

She uses her powers to create an ice slide and chases after them, Barry follows.

Barry: Cisco, blast her!

Cisco: I can't!

Killer Frost: But I can.

She shoots and Barry takes the hit for Cisco. She approaches an injured Barry.

Killer Frost: Left leg last time, right?

Barry: Yeah, why... aaah!

Killer Frost: Scar tissue is very sensitive.

A sudden streak of fire scared her off and a girl dressed in white leather came to Barry's side to check on him.

Sara: Are you okay Barry?

Barry: I'll live.

Barry, Cisco, and the Legends head back to STAR Labs and tell Tracy Brand everything.

Tracy: So, I'm like Sarah Connor?

HR: More like Miles Dyson, nice try though.

Sara: More importantly, why was your friend trying to kill you?

Cisco: Ask Draco Malfoy over there.

Julian: I did it to save her life, you have no room to talk, you've had many chances to take her down, if you did, she'd be here and Barry wouldn't be hurt!

Barry: Guys, enough.

Barry turns his attention to the Legends.

Barry: Thanks for showing up when you did.

Sara: No problem, you called at just the right time, any idea who this Savitar is and why he hates you so much?

Barry: No, all I know is that he's from the future, he knows very much about the timeline, and he knows everything there is to know about us.

Sara: Well, we're here to help.

Back at Joe's house, he has a talk with Cecile.

Cecile: I understand if you aren't at the same place in the relationship as I am.

Joe: It's not about that, there's just too much going on right now, we can't be together, it's just too complicated.

She starts to cry.

Cecile: Okay, see you at work Joe.

She leaves, a minute later, he hears a knock on the door and opens it to see Cecile with an icicle pressed against her throat.

Joe: Caitlin, please don't do this.

Killer Frost: Tell The Flash to bring me Tracy Brand, otherwise, the next time you see her, it will be with an icicle in her throat.

She then blasts him into the wall.

After thirty minutes everyone, including the Legends, tracked her back to a wearhouse.

Tracy: Why do you want to kill me?

Killer Frost: The main reason is to prevent you from making Savitar's prison, but Savitar said there was another reason he wants you dead, a very personal one.

Barry: Caitlin, don't do this.

Killer Frost: Why?

Barry: Because...

Both: We're family. We love each other. We protect each other, till the very end.

Barry: How did you do that?

Killer Frost: Savitar told me what you'd say, he's very thorough, he knows way more about you than I thought, which is how I know that Cisco is up in the rafters right now.

She detonates an explosive, Cisco falls into some cardboard boxes, laying unconscious.

The Legends decided to hide at first and listen, but after seeing what happened, they joined in the fight.

Ray: That was starting to get scary.

Killer Frost: About time you got here, stay back, or she dies.

A vibrational burst came out of nowhere and knocks her unconscious.

Cisco: Sorry Caitlin, but I'm doing this to save you.

He takes out a needle and acquires her blood, but then the room is consumed in white lightning, Cisco is knocked a few feet away from Killer Frost, and Savitar appears.

Savitar: My ascension is at hand Barry, when I rise, you shall fall.

Ray: Good thing he isn't alone.

Savitar: So Barry, you finally called these so-called "Legends" for help.

Ray: How did you know we'd be here?

Savitar: Because Raymond, I know everything there is to know about you, I know your fears, I know your weaknesses, I know that no matter what you do, you will never be remembered, any of you!

Sara: How do you know all of this?

Savitar: I've walked among you heroes, assassin.

With that, he took Killer Frost and left.

Everyone went back to STAR Labs.

Ray: What did he mean when he said "I've walked among you?"

Sara: He meant that he is someone we've met, someone we know.

Barry noticed that Mick was more quiet than usual and Barry told Mick that they needed to have a conversation, in private.

Barry: There's something wrong with you, what is it?

Mick: For a little while, I saw Snart, he was telling me to leave the team and help bring him back.

Barry: When did you first see him?

Mick: Six months ago, but I haven't seen him in awhile.

Barry: When did the hallucinations stop?

Mick: A little over two months ago, why?

Barry started to figure everything out, but he needed one more person to confirm his suspicions.

Barry: Ray, how did Snart die, exactly?

Ray told him everything, the Time Masters, the Oculus, everything, and as soon as Ray finished his sentence, Barry raced out of the building.

Ray: Barry!

Barry: I'm here, come out and face me!

Savitar appears.

 ** _Flashback ends._**

Barry: Everything is about time with you, isn't it? The past, the present, the future. You know all of it, right? You know our strengths, you know our fears, you know how much we love each other, and you know how to use that love against us, you know all of this because you've interacted with us, you were a friend.

The back of the armor opened up to reveal the face of someone he's known for a long time, Leonard Snart.

Barry: Snart.

Snart: Hello Barry, it's been a long time.

Barry: Why?

Snart: Why? You know why, Barry. The Speed Force was trying to warn you when it started talking about me, it told you my motive.

Barry: How?

Snart: Now, that is one hell of a story, Barry...

TBC

The next chapter will pick where this one left off.


	2. Savitar's Origin

Snart: Mick finally told you about his hallucinations.

Barry: Caitlin told us that you had a personal reason for wanting Tracy Brand dead, what is it?

Snart: I assume that Raymond told you about the Oculus.

Barry: Yes, but he said he didn't know how the Time Masters used it to manipulate the timeline.

Snart: The Oculus didn't manipulate it directly.

Barry: The Speed Force.

Snart: Correct, and when I blew it up, I got thrown into the Speed Force, the Oculus was built based off of designs created by Tracy Brand.

Barry: The stone?

Snart: It was a piece of the Oculus, temporal energy combined with the Speed Force allowed the stone to restore the powers of metas from alternate timelines, like Flashpoint. I also discovered another use for it.

Barry: You figured out how to use it to temporarily get out of the Speed Force.

Snart: Unfortunately, it took a long time to get to the right Earth, but I had the time, and conquering other realities became sort of a hobby.

Barry: And the suit?

Snart: An old friend of yours helped me build it, Eobard Thawne, he blames you for his current predicament, in more ways than one.

Barry: What do you mean?

Snart: First of all, you got his ancestor killed, which prevented him from being born, second of all, you inadvertently created the thing that killed him.

Barry: Zolomon.

Snart: Correct again, you're on a roll.

Barry: But why kill Iris?

Snart: You're gonna have to figure that one out on your own.

Barry: How do you know what's gonna happen, how do you know so much?

Snart: When I was thrown into the Speed Force, I don't know how but, I was able to see through the eyes of every speedster in the multiverse, I now know every action that every speedster could ever possibly take.

Barry: Which makes you like a god to other people, but not me.

Snart: We'll see.

They fight each other, but Snart wins.

Snart: There's only one speedster that's fast enough to fight me, you're never gonna beat me on your own, see you soon, Flash.

Snart gets back into the armor.

Barry: I'm gonna kill you!

Savitar: Like I told you before, if you had the strength to end my life, you would've done it in the future.

Savitar speeds off, and Barry goes back to STAR Labs and tells everyone what happened.

Ray: You're sure it's Snart?

Barry: Yeah, he told me everything.

Cisco: Killer Frost teamed up with Captain Cold, nobody saw that coming.

Mick: Can't believe I have to fight him again so soon.

Jax: What are we gonna do now?

Barry: I have an idea, wait here.

Barry decided to go get help where you'd least expect it.

 ** _The Vanishing Point: 1 year ago_**

Druce: SHUT IT DOWN!!

Snart: There are no strings on me.

Barry ran into the room and saved Snart at the last possible second and ran back, seconds after he left STAR Labs.

Snart: What the hell happened?

He then looked around the room and saw all the people looking at him, then he changed the question.

Snart: What did I miss?

Barry: The Legends can fill you in later, but we need your help.

Snart: With what?

Barry: With you.

TBC


	3. Know Your Enemy

Snart: What do you mean you need help with me?

Barry: There is an evil version of you out there, a speedster.

Snart: Really?

Iris: He's also hell bent on killing me.

Snart: Okay, where's my cold gun?

All the Legends turned their heads toward Ray.

Ray: Guys, why?!

Snart: What did you do, Raymond?

Snart slowly walks towards him, and Ray walks backwards at the same pace.

Ray: Snart, I had to do it, I didn't have a choice.

Snart: Raymond, what the hell did you do?!

Ray: I disassembled the cold gun!

When Ray looked up, he saw the look on Snart's face, this was the most upset he's ever been.

Ray then went back to the Waverider to get what was left of the cold gun. Luckily, Snart was able to repair it.

Ray: We're okay now, right?

Snart: No.

Snart shot Ray in the leg, the blast wasn't strong enough to cause permanent damage, but it was strong enough to hurt, **_A LOT._**

Snart: Now we are, let's get him back to the Waverider and fix him up.

Everyone, including team Flash, went aboard the Waverider.

Julian and Tracy: Oh my God! This is amazing!

HR: This is definitely going in my next book.

Sara: Mick, get Ray to the med bay. Gideon!

Barry: Wait, did you just say Gideon?

Gideon: Yes, hello Mr. Allen.

Sara: You two know each other?

Gideon: Indeed, Barry Allen is the person who created me, or from his perspective, will one day create me.

Jax: So, does this technically make you Barry's daughter?

Gideon: In some ways, I suppose it does.

Barry: Why would you ask that?

Jax: You should've seen how Rip pictured her in his head.

Rip: That's enough, Jax!

Barry: Wait, do you mean that he...? Oh, what is wrong with you?!

Rip: I've been lonely.

Gideon: He is actually a good kisser.

At this time, everyone in the room but Barry, Rip, and Gideon were laughing as hard as they could.

Barry: What's next, are you planning on building her a body too?

Rip: No!

His face started to turn very red, and everyone just stared at him.

Nate: Oh my God, he actually is.

Rip: Don't judge me!

He just runs back to his room, mainly to hide the body he had been building for Gideon, but to also get away from everyone who was still laughing.

Sara: Okay, back to the task at hand, Gideon, what information do you have on a speedster named Savitar?

Gideon: There isn't any real information on him, just many legends.

Nate: Legends? Why haven't I heard of any of them?

Gideon: These legends are only known to beings connected to the Speed Force.

Sara: How do you know them?

Gideon: When Mr. Allen created me, he had all information regarding the Speed Force built in.

Snart: Let's hear these legends, I'd love to here about what I do in the future.

Gideon: The legends say that he was the first man in all the multiverse to acquire superspeed, and that over time he became the fastest being to ever live.

Snart: Doesn't sound bad so far.

Gideon: They also say that whenever someone becomes fast enough to challenge his superiority, he goes to that earth, amass an army of followers, fight the speedster, take their speed, and then kill them, he became the most feared speedster in all the multiverse.

Mick: Things aren't really looking too good for us.

Cisco: Gideon, if you had a DNA sample of a metahuman could you create a serum to take away their powers?

Gideon: It depends on how the metahuman is affected on a cellular level, who is the metahuman in question?

Cisco holds up the vial of blood.

Cisco: Killer Frost.

Julian: That's why you took her blood, good thinking, mate.

Gideon: I will see what I can do.

Ray: I'll help too.

Snart: I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a drink right about now.

Everyone agreed. Everyone but Julian, Ray, Cisco, and Tracy decided that they _needed_ something to drink, Barry went too, only because he thought it would be better if everyone were together in case Savitar appeared.


	4. It's Inevitable

Sara: Where are we going?

Snart: Might as well go to Saints and Sinners.

Mick: What's the worst that could happen?

Barry: Why did you say that?

That is when Savitar appeared.

Savitar: So Barry, you brought my past self here to fight me, it's about time.

Snart: I guess future me is Captain Obvious instead of Captain Cold.

Savitar: You are actually going to fight me Snart, that is like fighting fate, you could conquer worlds, you could be a God!

Snart: No thanks, I'll just stick to robbing ATMs.

After saying that, Snart got his cold gun and shot at Savitar.

Savitar ran out of the line of fire, grabbed Snart, and raced back to where he was standing moments earlier.

Savitar: You say that now Snart, but remember, I'm you, just as it is your fate to become me, it is Iris's fate to fall by my hand, it's inevitable.

Barry: We're going to stop you!

Savitar: You can't, I am the future, Flash.

Savitar left as soon as he finished speaking.

Snart: Okay, now I definitely need that drink.

They walk into a bar, and after a few hours of drinking, there were only two people left conscious, Sara and Barry.

Sara: Do you think that what Savitar said is true, Snart becoming him, Iris dying, they're inevitable?

Barry: I don't know, but I'm going to fight it, no matter what.

Sara then looks down at the ring on her finger and starts twisting it.

Sara: Yeah, me too.

That is when Barry looked down at her hand and noticed she was wearing Snart's pinkie ring. He started to remember what Savitar said to him when he asked why he wanted to kill Iris.

 ** _Flashback_**

Barry: But why kill Iris?

Snart: You're gonna have to figure that one out on your own.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Sara: What?

Barry: When I asked Savitar why he wanted to kill Iris, he said that I had to figure it out on my own.

Sara: And?

Barry: And I think I just did.

Sara: Care to tell me what that reason is?

Barry: He loves you, no matter how twisted his mind is, he loves you, and he blames me for losing you, he thinks that I caused him to lose the woman he loves, so now he's going to take away the woman I love.

Sara: This is important why?

Barry: Because, when the time comes, you might be my best chance at saving Iris.

Sara: I hope you're right.

TBC


	5. The Countdown

Iris: Barry, are you okay?

Barry: No, the Legends have been here for a week and Cisco just told me, the timeline hasn't been changed, you still die in a week.

Iris: I have faith in you Barry, you will save me.

Barry: I hope I can.

Barry races to the Waverider.

Barry: Tracy.

Tracy: Yeah?

Barry: Have you made any progress on the trap?

Tracy: Yeah, you have no idea how useful all this future tech is, and all the stuff that Gideon has been telling me about the Speed Force also helped.

Gideon: I'm glad I could help, Dr. Brand.

Tracy: I'm not a doctor yet.

Barry: Great.

Sara: Wait, you want to put him back in the Speed Force?

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at them.

Barry: What else can we do?

Sara: I can try to get through to him.

Barry: We can't risk it, it's too dangerous.

Sara: You mean, it's too dangerous for Iris?

Barry: What are you trying to say?

Sara: All I'm saying is that I think that there is still a chance that we can save him, bring Snart back.

Barry: Snart's right over there.

Sara: We both know that he will have to go back to the Oculus as soon as this is over.

Wally then enters the conversation.

Wally: No, I'm not risking my sister's life for the life of some criminal.

Snart: I'm right here.

What Wally said made things much worse.

Stein: In the past, Mr. Snart has shown that he has the potential to become a great hero, he has sacrificed himself to save us, any version of him deserves the benefit of the doubt.

Julian: I doubt there is any chance of this version of Snart being saved.

Mick: Shut it! I already have to put up with one annoying Englishman, I'm definitely not going to put up with you!

Julian: You don't understand, Savitar brainwashed me, he made me do horrible things, he made me hurt people, kill them, the person you knew is gone!

Amaya: Me and Nate may not have known him, but from what everyone told me, Snart was a good person, there is a chance for him to change.

Rip: I agree Miss Jiwe, don't forget, I'm the one who recruited Mr. Snart in the first place, I'm the reason this threat currently exists.

Sara: Rip, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known.

Rip: That's just it Ms. Lance, I'm a Time Master, I should know these things.

Barry: Okay, Tracy, could you change the trap to only take away his speed?

Tracy: Yeah, and at this point, that wouldn't be too hard to do.

Barry: Okay, so can we all stop fighting.

Tracy: There's one problem.

Barry: What is it?

Tracy: We'll need a lot of power to charge it up.

Barry: How much?

Tracy: Around 3.86 terajoules of energy.

Cisco: The sun doesn't even have that much energy.

Barry: There is something that might.

Sara: What is it?

Barry: A piece of technology left behind by the Dominators.

Snart: Dominators?

Ray: Aliens that came here to destroy every meta on earth, long story.

Snart: Well, I doubt they'll let you walk out the front door with it.

Wally: So, what's your plan?

Snart: We steal it.

Julian: Who would be able to pull that off?

Snart: Well, no one knows I'm alive and we have two speedsters right here, I'd say our chances are looking very good right now.

Wally: Awesome!

Joe: Don't even think about it.

Wally: You know, since he gave me my powers and he let's me participate in this stuff, Snart's like the fun uncle I never had.

Snart: I haven't given you powers yet.

Wally: It was still a version of you.

Snart: Okay, I need to see the blueprints for the building.

Mick: Ah, this is gonna be like old times.

TBC


	6. Grand Theft ARGUS

Barry: What's the plan?

Snart: There are many hidden entrances, we just need to take any one of them, luckily, the area where they're keeping the technology isn't very secure, and if we're spotted, it will take a few minutes for reinforcements to show up, but if we do everything according to plan, that won't be a problem.

Julian: That's everything? ARGUS is an agency of highly-trained, very intelligent individuals.

Snart: If I remember correctly, everyone here has done more with a lot less.

Barry: Are you sure we can't just ask Lyla for it?

Snart: That's a bad idea Barry.

Barry: Why?

Snart: It's very likely she'll say no and you might tip her off, she might also boost security.

Barry: I know Lyla, she'll help us.

Rip: I'm sorry to say this Mr. Allen, but in my time, Lyla Diggle is considered to be even worse than Amanda Waller.

Barry: I actually know her, she will help.

Snart: Go ahead, don't say I never told you so.

Barry and Cisco go to ARGUS to try to talk to Lyla.

Lyla: Hey Barry, Cisco, what can I do for you?

Barry: You know that tech that the Dominators left behind?

Lyla: Yeah.

Barry: We need it to save Central City.

Lyla: I can't, under any circumstances, let that technology leave ARGUS.

Barry: But we need it to save our city.

Lyla: And any tampering with the technology could cause an explosive that might destroy the world, I'm sorry, but my answer's no.

She goes inside the building.

Barry: Okay, whatever we do, we don't tell anyone about this.

Cisco: Yeah, let's just say we couldn't find her.

They get back to the Waverider.

Sara: So, how did it go?

Barry: Um, we couldn't find her, we might as well go along with the plan.

Snart: Hey Barry!

Barry: What?

Snart: I told you so.

Later that night, they break into ARGUS.

Barry: Where do we go from here?

Snart: The alien technology should in the room right down that hallway, here's the door.

First Snart looked into the window and saw that King Shark is guarding the device.

King Shark: Raaaawr!

Snart: What the hell is that thing?!

Barry: It's King Shark.

Snart: What exactly is a King Shark?

Barry: A twenty foot metahuman from another earth.

Snart: Another earth?

Barry: Yeah and guess what, on his earth, you were mayor of Central City.

Snart: Really?

Barry: That earth's Central City was conquered by metahumans, so your doppleganger really doesn't have anything to be proud of.

Snart: Fair enough, although, just to be clear, you somehow always find a way to make my life weirder, and I've basically reenacted Doctor Who.

Barry: Okay, so what's your plan for this?

Snart: I guess I'll distract him while you get that tech out of here, but I expect you to get me out of here very quickly.

Barry: Okay, let's do this.

Snart goes in first.

Snart: Hey, Jaws Wannabe, come and get me!

Snart shoots and hits him right in the face.

King Shark: Raaaawr!

Snart: Oh shit, I hope I don't regret that!

Wherever Snart went, King Shark followed.

Snart: Barry, hurry up and get that thing out of here!

Barry rushed in, grabbed the tech, and took it back to the Waverider, but unfortunately, he sprained his ankle getting it there.

Barry: Ahhh!

Wally: Barry, are you okay?

Barry: I'll be fine, but Snart is still getting attacked by King Shark.

Wally: Yes, I guess I will be part of the heist after all!

Wally is there in back in a matter of two minutes.

Snart: Thanks for the save.

Wally: No problem.

Barry: Tracy.

Tracy: Yeah?

Barry: Can you use the Dominator technology to power the speed trap?

Tracy: Definitely, but it may take me a few days to figure out how to do that exactly.

Barry: As long as it's ready in time.

Later, when every one else is asleep, Sara and Snart catch up.

Snart: So that's what you guys have been through since the Oculus?

Sara: Yeah, everything.

Snart: And you're okay?

Sara: Mostly, I've made peace with Laurel's death at least.

Snart: I'm glad to hear that, but I can tell there's something else bugging you, what is it?

Sara: It's not obvious, your future self is trying to kill Barry's fiance and destroy Central City, if you can't tell from that, you've seriously lost your touch, crook.

Snart: If you're this worried, then I'm not the only one, assassin, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get through to him, me.

Sara: I hope you're right.

Snart: I usually am, also, when you said that I'm loosing my touch, I'm certain that I'm still one hell of a thief.

Sara: What makes you say that...?

Then Snart gave her another kiss.

Snart: Just a hunch.

Snart then went to bed, leaving Sara to think about what to do next.

TBC


	7. I Know Your Destinies

Barry: They're safe in the Waverider, right?

Rip: I've had this ship for years, Mr. Allen, if there are any locations more secure than the Waverider in your time, there are very few.

Barry's phone starts to ring.

Barry: Oh no.

Rip: Who is it?

Barry: Lyla, she wants me down at ARGUS, right now.

Rip: Godspeed, Mr. Allen.

Barry runs over to ARGUS to have a little chat with Lyla.

Lyla: What the hell were you thinking?!

Barry: I told you, I need it to save Central City.

Lyla: Do you have any idea how horrible the consequences for tampering with that technology could be?!

Barry: No, I don't, but I know that the consequences for doing nothing and letting Savitar do whatever he wants is even worse!

Lyla: As soon as you defeat Savitar, the technology you stole will be returned to ARGUS, understand?

Barry: Absolutely.

Lyla: Be careful, our scientists theorized that the technology is powerful enough to destroy the planet.

Barry: Well, it hasn't happened yet, so that's a good sign.

Lyla: Don't make me regret this decision.

Barry: I won't.

Barry runs back to the Waverider.

Sara: How was your talk with Lyla?

Barry: It went better than expected.

The alarms go off.

Sara: Gideon, what is it?!

Snart: No need to ask her, it looks like future me is back with his weekly announcement.

They go outside to confront Savitar.

Ray: How did you know where we were?

Savitar looked at Snart.

Savitar: Oh Raymond, you haven't been paying attention at all, have you?

Nate: Then why are you here?

Savitar: To reveal to you your destinies.

The Legends look at each other in disbelief.

Savitar: Don't look so surprised, I know the fates of every hero, as long as there was a speedster present to see how their lives ended.

Amaya: I'm not really interested in what you have to say.

Savitar: That's because everyone here already knows your destiny, but I'm certain your teammates are very interested in what I have to say.

Snart: Then say what you have to say, and leave.

Savitar: Two will abandon you, when you need them most. One shall fall, but your fates are all similar in one aspect.

Sara: That Is?

Savitar removes his suit and walks toward them.

Future Snart: You are all discarded and forgotten, just like I was.

Snart: How is it that you actually look younger than me?

Future Snart: Thank the Speed Force, it really turns the clock back for speedsters, keeps us young.

Mick: Why are you doing this, Snart?

Future Snart: Because Mick, being a hero got me a fate worse than death, time to do what I'm best at.

Mick: Which is?

Future Snart: To be a villain, or as Sara would put it, a cold-hearted bastard.

Sara: You don't have to do this!

Future Snart: I know, but I want to!

Barry and Wally appear out nowhere.

Barry: So what's your plan Snart, kill Iris?!

Future Snart: Oh believe me, I have much more planned than that.

Snart gets back into his suit.

Wally: We're going to stop you, all of us!

Savitar: You can try.

All three of them fight, Savitar wins, again

Savitar: You'll need far more than just two speedsters to fight me.

Barry: How do you know about conversations that I'm not even a part of?

Savitar: When I was in the Speed Force, I saw through the eyes of every speedster, it was like I already lived it, but now, now I'm truly there to experience these events.

Savitar leaves.

Wally: What are we gonna do about the fact that Savitar knows everything we're gonna do, not just because he could see these things through me and Barry, but because his past self is right over there.

Cisco: I have an idea.

Snart: I don't think I'm gonna like it.

Cisco: It involves preventing Snart from making any new memories.

Snart: And I was right.

The memory device is set up and ready.

Cisco: If I'm right, this will only keep you from making new memories.

Snart: "If?!"

Cisco: Yeah.

Cisco uses the machine on Snart.

Sara: Hey, are you alright?

Snart: Yeah.

Everyone sighs in relief.

Snart: But who am I, and who are all of you?

Cisco: Uh oh.

Everyone: Cisco!

Cisco: Sorry, my math may have been a little off.

Snart: Is this a dentist office?

At this point, Mick is laughing his ass off.

TBC


	8. Who Am I?

Sara: What went wrong, Cisco?!

Cisco: I don't know!

Snart: Hey! Who am I?!

Sara: That's a long story, I'll tell you later.

Snart: As long as you tell me.

Mick: You better fix this Cisco!

Cisco: I can't! I don't know what went wrong, he's a normal person, it should've only kept him from making new memories!

Ray: Did you take his time spent in the time stream into account?

Cisco: No, because I didn't know that could be a problem!

Julian: How could you not have known?!

Cisco: I'm sorry, I'm not a time traveler, that's Barry and Wally's department!

Wally: Wait, are you telling me that I can time travel?!

Barry: Yeah, but trust me, that's not something you want to do, it's too complicated and it causes serious problems.

Snart looks over at Sara while she was messing with her ring.

Snart: Who's the lucky guy?

Sara: This is your ring, so what does that tell you?

Snart: Okay, you guys better hurry up and get me my memories back!

Over in Savitar's lair.

Killer Frost: Shouldn't a god be laughing at humanity's mistakes, at their plans, well, they're planning, and what are you doing, kneeling.

Savitar is not moving or talking.

Killer Frost: Hello, are you in there?

She taps on his helmet, he wakes up, grabs her by the neck, and knocks her into the wall.

Savitar: Who are you?!

Killer Frost: What are you talking about?

Savitar: Who am I?!

Killer Frost: Oh, you have amnesia, great.

Back at STAR Labs.

Sara: What are we gonna do about Snart?

Barry's phone starts to ring.

Barry: We have to do this later, I need to go to CCPD.

Sara: What for?

Barry: I need to testify in a serial arsonist case.

Mick: Really?! I can't believe I was replaced so quickly!

Sara: Don't worry Mick, no one can replace you.

Barry: Yeah, you were a lot worse.

Mick: Thanks, Red.

Barry and Joe go to CCPD.

Cecile: Hey Barry, are you ready for the trial?

Barry: Yeah.

Cecile: We need to take this guy down, he's the worst arsonist this city has seen since Mick Rory disappeared, speaking of which, do you have any idea where he could be?

Barry and Joe look at each other before he answers.

Barry: Uh, no, no idea.

Cecile: Where is he?

Barry: He got on a spaceship and is now traveling through time and space.

Cecile: Seriously?

Barry: Yeah.

Cecile: Like Doctor Who?

Barry: Yeah, but he's currently here helping us fight an evil speedster who is calling himself Savitar.

Cecile: Any idea who Savitar is?

Barry: Yeah, Leonard Snart.

Cecile: Wow, okay, uh, I can already tell that that's a long story, so I won't ask anymore questions.

They're all at the courthouse.

Cecile: Mr. Allen, what can you tell me about the fire?

Barry: The burn pattern and accelerant used is consistent with fires started in the past.

Cecile: Has that arsonist ever been caught?

Barry: Yes, he was found guilty in another case, but he was recently paroled.

Cecile: Who was this arsonist?

Barry: The defendant.

Barry is back at STAR Labs.

Cisco: Hey, how'd it go?

Barry: He was found guilty.

Cisco: Okay, so now back to the current problem.

Snart: Have you found a way to fix me yet?

Cisco: No, Caitlin was better at this kind of stuff than me.

Killer Frost: Well, I'm not Caitlin, but I think that I can still do a pretty good job.

Joe takes his gun out of it's holster.

Killer Frost: You shoot, I shoot.

Joe: Why are you here?

Killer Frost: To help you get Snart's memories back.

Barry: Why would you help us?

Killer Frost: Because, when he lost his memories, Savitar did too, and there are very few things more dangerous than a speedster that doesn't know what the hell they're doing, Barry has proven that.

Wally: What's keeping me from running you into the pipeline?

He tries using his superspeed, but he can't.

Wally: What happened to my speed?

Killer Frost: Cause and effect is a tricky thing, since Savitar doesn't know any of you, he never gave Wally his speed, and soon, this will ripple throughout time, some of you may even cease to exist, so I suggest you take me up on my offer.

Barry: Fine.

Cisco: Hey Caitlin, remember that one time Wells had you, me, Ronnie, and unfortunately, Hartley, stay here late to work on the particle accelerator.

Killer Frost: Yeah.

Cisco: One time, Ronnie lost it and started screaming at something that wouldn't power up, it was hilarious.

Killer Frost: It doesn't matter, as soon as Snart is fixed, I'm gone.

No one spoke the rest of the time.

Sara: Are you ready Snart?

Snart: As ready as I'll ever be.

Cisco turns the machine on.

Sara: Snart, are you okay?

Snart: Yes, I'm fine.

Sara: Thank God.

Back at Savitar's lair.

Savitar: Yes that's much better.

STAR Labs.

Snart: I remember.

Savitar: I remember.

Snart: I remember everything.

Savitar: I remember everything.

Killer Frost: It's time I leave, see you soon, Flash.

Joe: Next time, we don't let her leave.

Barry: Caitlin, please, stay here, with us.

Julian: I can help you, Caitlin, I love you, don't leave.

Killer Frost: I don't love you, any of you.

She gets on the elevator and leaves.

Cisco: Okay, I've figured out the problem, so who's ready for another go.

Snart: No offense Cisco, but there's no way in hell that I'm doing that again.

Cisco: Come on, it won't be as bad as last...

Everyone: No!

Cisco: Okay, fine.

TBC


	9. Zero Hour

Today is the day that Barry has feared since before 2017 began, the day that Savitar is supposed to kill the love of his life, Iris West.

Barry: Okay, is everyone clear on what they are supposed to do?

Everyone nods.

Barry: Okay, great.

Barry and Iris leave.

Barry: Are you okay?

Iris: I'm fine.

Barry: Iris, you don't have to pretend you're calm for me, it's okay to be a little scared.

Iris: Barry, I'm not worried, I know that you are going to save me.

Everyone else is on the Waverider.

Snart: Calm down Raymond, this isn't helping anyone.

Ray: Sorry, but we've never really faced something like this before, an almost invincible enemy that knows everything there is to know about each and every one of us.

Sara: We've fought alien invaders, an immortal psychopath, and the Legion of Doom, and we've always come out on top, we have a plan, we'll be fine.

Ray: When has anything ever gone according to plan, for anybody standing in this room?

Stein: Excellent point.

Nate: Yes! Sara finally used the name I gave to Darhk, Merlyn, and Thawne.

Sara: Only because I didn't want to waste time listing all their names.

Nate: I'll take it!

Snart: You seem pretty happy for someone who just found out that they're gonna die soon.

Nate: How do you know I'm the one to die?

Snart: There's a reason why Mick calls you "Haircut 2.0."

Ray: Mick, do you really think he's an improvement over me?

Mick: He talks less and his armor is built in, but that's it.

Ray: Well, how am I better than him?

Mick: You put more thought into your haircut.

That got a little chuckle out of everyone.

Nate: At least I have hair!

Mick: Okay.

Ray: Wait, Gideon!

Gideon: Yes, Dr. Palmer?

Ray: Show us the last picture of Mick before he lost his hair.

Snart: Oh, you guys are gonna love it.

Mick: Haircut, you son of a bitch!

Gideon pulled up a mugshot of Mick.

Gideon: This is Mick Rory, 1993.

Everyone but Mick was laughing, so much that they couldn't even breath.

Sara: Oh my God, is that a mullet?!

Mick: Shut up! It was the 90's!

Ray: Oh man, I wasn't expecting that!

Mick: Damn it, Haircut, once I get my hands on you, I'll shave your head!

Ray: Oh shit, time to do my best impression of Speedy Gonzales!

Ray runs out of the room.

Mick: Haircut!!

Mick runs after him, and Rip enters the room while drinking rum, once he saw the picture, he did a spit-take.

Rip: What the hell, is that Mr. Rory?!

Nobody could stop laughing long enough to answer him, so they just nodded.

Rip: Oh my God!

Then Rip started laughing right along with them.

Team Flash is at STAR Labs.

Barry: Cisco?

Cisco: Yeah?

Barry: Do you have the cure for Caitlin?

Cisco: Yeah, Ray and Gideon did most of the work.

Barry: Are we all prepared for whatever happens tonight.

Everyone: Yes.

Barry: And no matter what happens, no matter what we lose, we will stop Savitar.

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

Later that night, Savitar and Killer Frost came for Iris, and everyone was waiting for them.

Savitar: Hello Iris, the time has finally come for you to die.

Barry: You aren't getting her, not now, not ever!

Savitar: Are you sure? What can you do to stop me?

Sara: Snart, you aren't a killer, not anymore!

Savitar: You don't know what I am, I have experienced more suffering than even you can imagine, Sara!

Sara: Do you remember that time we fought Savage during the Cold War, he captured half the team, Rip said that if we couldn't save Stein, then I would have to kill him, but you talked me out of it! You said that there was always another option!

Savitar: Do you remember what I told you in the Vanishing Point?

Sara: You said that I had a problem with killing people, and that you didn't, but if that were true, you would've shot me, right then and there.

Savitar: I may have acquired feelings for you during our time on the Waverider, but this isn't the Waverider.

After he said that, he grabbed Iris and sped off, Barry ran after them, and Killer Frost trapped the Legends and Wally in a barrier of ice, leaving Cisco as the only one who could fight her.

Cisco: Why do we have to keep fighting?

Killer Frost: We're on two different sides, this kind of thing is unavoidable.

Cisco: Well, I have something that could help you.

He pulled out the needle with the cure.

Killer Frost: I'm not going back to being Caitlin Snow!

Cisco: We'll see about that.

Cisco shot her with a vibrational burst and she laid on the ground, unconscious.

He went over to inject her, but she stabbed him in the leg.

Cisco: Ahh! What is it with you stabbing people in the leg?

Killer Frost: I told you, I'm never going back to being Caitlin Snow.

She froze the vial of the cure and threw it into the ground, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

Cisco: No!

Killer Frost: See you later Cisco.

As soon as she left, the Legends broke out of the ice.

Ray: Where's Caitlin?

Cisco: She's gone, and she destroyed the cure.

Ray: We have to find Barry, can you vibe him?

Cisco: No, I'm too disoriented.

Barry followed Savitar to the place he saw when he first went to the future.

Barry: Don't! Don't do This!

Savitar: Finally, I will be free of you!

Iris: Barry, I love you!

Barry: Dont say that, I'm begging you, please don't do this!

Savitar: You lose, Barry.

Barry: Noooooooooo!

Savitar uses his retractable blade to stab Iris through the heart, then he ran off.

Barry: Iris, Iris, please, stay with me, stay with me, Iris! No!

Barry starts sobbing.

TBC


	10. I'm Sorry

The whole room was silent, until Snart was brave enough to say something.

Snart: I'm sorry Barry.

Barry: Get out.

Sara: You can't blame him for something Savitar did!

Joe: The hell we can, he just murdered my daughter!

Stein: I'm sorry Mr. West, but Savitar was the one who murdered your daughter, Mr. Snart tried to help you save her.

Joe: It was still a version of him that did it.

Mick: It's like my time as Chronos, the Time Masters warped my mind, turned me into their own personal weapon, Snart's probably experienced the exact same thing.

Joe: Are you trying to excuse what he did?!

Mick: No! I'm just trying to figure out how he got to the point that he did it! He was the one that never killed anyone unless he had to!

Julian: Well, it's safe to say that he's too far gone to be helped, right?

Ray: No, he sacrificed himself to save us, he gave so much for the team while we were fighting Savage, I think there is still a chance to bring him back, anyone else agree?

Rip: You were wrong before, with Per Degaton.

Sara: There is a big difference between Snart and that psychopath!

Rip: If there is, I'm not seeing it! So, what is it?!

Sara: We actually know him, we know how good of a person he was, or could still be! I'm not ready to give up on him, turn my back on him! That's probably why he's like this in the first place, because he thinks everyone he knew abandoned him!

Barry: If you guys still have this much faith in him, we might as well give it a shot.

Wally: He killed Iris!

Barry: I know! Which is why I don't want to see anyone else die because of this!

Julian and Barry's phones start ringing.

Both: Hello? Are you sure? Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible.

Ray: Did you guys practice that, because if not, that's just freaky.

Sara slapped the back of his head and asked her own question.

Sara: Who called you?

Barry: CCPD.

Sara: What did they say?

Barry: Do you remember those husks that we told you about.

Sara: The ones that belonged to those flashpoint metas?

Barry: Yeah.

Julian: Cecile said that they just found twenty more of them.

Ray: But you said that the stone that gave them their powers was thrown into the Speed Force, how could Savitar have gotten it back?

Barry: He must've figured out a way to get the stone back without getting sucked back into the prison.

Snart: If he's anything like me, he's got everything figured, he's given this a lot of thought.

Julian: We're going to need backup.

Barry: I'll get Kara, Sara, you get Oliver and the rest of team Arrow.

Sara: Okay.

Barry: Wally.

Wally: Yeah?

Barry: Go to earth three and get Jesse.

Wally: Got it.

Cisco: I'll get Gypsy too.

 ** _Earth 38_**

Barry: Kara?

Kara: Barry! Hi, what can I do for you?

Barry: I need your help.

Kara: With what?

Barry: It's a long story, I'll fill you in once we get back to earth one.

 ** _Earth 3_**

Wally: Jesse, I need your help.

Jesse: How are things going with Savitar?

Wally: We-we couldn't save Iris.

Jesse: I'm sorry, how bad is it on earth one?

Wally: Savitar has made his army of metahumans.

Jesse: How many?

Wally: At least twenty.

Jesse: Okay, let's hurry up and get back to your earth.

 ** _Earth 19_**

Gypsy: Cisco, you should really stop coming here.

Cisco: Believe me, I don't want to be here either, I just came to get your help one more time.

The Accelerated Man grabbed Cisco.

Accelerated Man: Gypsy, who is this, is this another breacher?

Cisco: I just came here to get help.

Accelerated Man: With what?

Cisco: Savitar.

Accelerated Man: Savitar? He's on your earth?

Gypsy: Wait, you know him?

Accelerated Man: Every speedster has at least heard of him, he's a conqueror of realities, I've often feared for the day he'd come for ours, you'll need my help.

Cisco: Okay, he's in, what about you?

Gypsy: Okay, let's go.

 ** _Earth 1_**

Sara: Oliver, we need your help.

Oliver: Another evil speedster?

Sara: Yeah, with an army of metahumans.

Oliver: Okay, luckily since we just caught Chase, things have been very quiet, I'll tell the rest of the team.

Sara: Thank you.

Everyone regroups at STAR Labs.

Barry: Everyone here?

Sara: Everyone but Cisco.

A breach opens up and then there is purple lightning surging throughout the room.

HR: Oh no.

Barry: What?

HR: It's the Accelerated Man, he's in charge of the collectors.

Accelerated Man stopped.

Cisco: That purple lightning is dope, you're like the Mace Windu of speedsters.

Accelerated Man: I'd like to think so. HR?

HR: Hey, A.M.

Accelerated Man: You told me he was dead.

Gypsy: I lost a battle to Cisco so he got to stay here.

He looked over at Cisco.

Accelerated Man: Yeah, I could see why you would be embarrassed of losing to him.

Cisco: Hey, I'm stronger than I look.

Barry: Hi, I'm Barry Allen, I'm the Flash of this earth.

Accelerated Man: That's funny, Barry Allen's the Flash of our earth too.

Barry: You are?

Accelerated Man: I'm the Accelerated Man, but since you told me your name...

He removed hi mask.

Accelerated Man: Hunter Zolomon.

Barry and Cisco: Ahh!

Zolomon: What?

Barry: Sorry, but you aren't the first Hunter Zolomon we've met.

Zolomon: Oh, well then, let's get back to Savitar, I think that we need one more speedster to take him on.

Barry: I'll go get him.

Sara: You can't be serious, there is no way he'll help us.

Barry: I have to try.

Barry runs into the Speed Force.

Barry: I need your help.

Thawne: Wow, you must be truly desperate to come to me for assistance.

Barry: Snart told me you made his suit.

Thawne: If I help you, what's in it for me?

Barry: I'll get you out of here.

Thawne: Very well, let's get the original team Flash back together me, you, Cisco, and Caitlin, assuming you get through to her in time for her to help.

Killer Frost: Barry has rounded up all of his friends.

Savitar: Good, the main event will soon begin.

Killer Frost: You might need more than twenty metas to beat them, especially Supergirl.

Savitar: I know, it's time to call in my own reinforcements.

Savitar ran into ARGUS, killing every agent that got in his way.

Savitar: Hello Adrian Chase, or do you prefer Simon Morrison?

Adrian: Who are you?

Savitar: I'm an ally, I've come to help you in your little war with Oliver Queen.

Adrian: I already have a plan for Oliver.

Savitar: I'm from the future, so trust me when I tell you that your plan fails.

Adrian: When do we start?

TBC


	11. The War Has Begun

Oliver: Barry?

Barry: What?

Oliver: I have a plan to get more reinforcements, but I have to go somewhere else to do that.

Barry: Where?

Oliver: An island, in the North China Sea.

Barry: Lian Yu?

Oliver: Yeah.

Barry: You want to recruit Deathstroke and Captain Boomerang?

Oliver: In times like this, we can't be picky about who we ask for help.

Barry: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Oliver: See you when I get back.

Barry: Good luck.

Oliver: Speedy?

Thea: What?

Oliver: Ready to learn how to fly a plane?

Thea: Finally, where are we going?

Oliver: Lian Yu.

Now, at a undisclosed location.

Evelyn: How did you get out of prison?

Adrian: A knew friend of mine, he said he wants to help us with Oliver.

Evelyn: I thought you said you already had a plan for Oliver.

Adrian: Yes, well, there's been a change of plans, now, we are going to go recruit some people for our little army.

Evelyn: Where are we going?

Adrian: Lian Yu.

Evelyn: Won't it take forever to get there?

Adrian: Not with the help of our new friend.

The room was filled with white lightning and then Savitar appeared.

Savitar: When do you want to leave?

Adrian: We need a few hours to get everything.

Savitar: Hurry. Time is of the essence.

Savitar leaves.

Evelyn: This just got a lot more interesting.

Five hours later, Oliver and Thea land on Lian Yu.

Oliver: Not bad, for your first time flying.

Thea: Thanks.

Oliver: Something's wrong.

Thea: What?

Oliver: There should be ARGUS agents out here, but they're nowhere to be found.

When Oliver tried to find the agents, he found one, with a throwing star in their neck.

Oliver: Chase!

Thea: Isn't he in an ARGUS prison?

Oliver: He was, he must've broken out somehow.

Prometheus: Hello Oliver.

Oliver: Why are you here, Chase?!

Prometheus: A new friend of mine asked me to come here and recruit these people.

Oliver: Why?

Prometheus: All I'll tell you is the message that he asked me to pass along.

Oliver: Which is?

Prometheus: The war has begun.

Just then, a black arrow was shot into tree right next to Prometheus.

Merlyn: Stay away from Oliver and my daughter.

Prometheus: You chose the wrong side Merlyn.

Merlyn: Since you just tried to kill my daughter, I don't think I did.

Nyssa snuck up behind Prometheus and held a sword to his throat.

Nyssa: Tell my sister I said "hello."

Prometheus: I'll keep that in mind when I see her, Evelyn!

Evelyn cocked the gun and held it to Nyssa's head.

Evelyn: I suggest you back away.

Nyssa: Very well.

Nyssa walks over to Oliver, Thea, and Merlyn.

Oliver: I never thought I'd see you two working together.

Merlyn: That should show you how seriously we take this.

Oliver: Evelyn! You don't have to do this!

Evelyn: Sorry, but I think I'll stay on the side of the Speed God with a metahuman army.

Prometheus: You won the battle, but like I said, the war has just begun.

They all see a flash of white lightning, then Prometheus and Evelyn vanish.

Oliver: They're working with Savitar.

Merlyn: We should probably get the two people you came here for and leave.

They go to the prison cells.

Oliver: Guess what, you two get to leave.

Slade: It's about time, kid.

They take the two inmates back to STAR Labs.

Thawne: Hello Malcolm, surprised to see you here.

Merlyn: Likewise, especially since the last time I saw you, you were killed by an undead speedster.

Cisco: Undead speedster? Oh, you must be talking about Zolomon, I have a new name for him, how about Black..?

Oliver: We don't have time for that, Cisco, we have bigger problems, Chase is working with Savitar.

Diggle: This just keeps getting worse and worse.

Oliver: He said something else.

Barry: What?

Oliver: He said "the war has begun."

Jax: Wait, he said that?

Oliver: Yes.

Jax: Barry, remember that message future you sent to Rip?

Barry: Yeah, he said a war was coming, and that I couldn't be trusted.

Jax: Maybe future you didn't mean the Dominators, maybe he meant this.

Oliver: Why would he say that he couldn't be trusted?

Jax: You want to kill Savitar, don't you?

Barry: Can you blame me?

Oliver: No one does, we've all had that feeling.

Barry: What do we do now?

Oliver: We wait.

At an undisclosed location.

Evelyn: Savitar's gonna be pissed.

Adrian: I don't think so.

Evelyn: What makes you say that?

Savitar: Your efforts on Lian Yu were a mere distraction, you kept them busy while I got the true reinforcements.

Evelyn: And they are?

 ** _Flashback_**

Earth 1, 1986

Darhk: What are you?

Savitar: Someone that needs you to remember.

There was a flash of light, and Darhk had all his memories of the legion back.

Darhk: Who are you?

Savitar: We've met before.

Darhk: I think I'd remember meeting a giant, armored speedster.

Savitar: I was not like this when we last met.

Darhk: So who are you?

Savitar removed his armor.

Darhk: Mr. Snart. I didn't see that coming, let's go.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Darhk: I'm sure they won't expect to see me, and I'd love to see Ms. Lance again.

TBC


	12. Some Things, You Can't Outrun

Cisco: Are you sure that we can trust Thawne?

Barry: No, but he knows that once Savitar's done with me, he's coming for him.

Cisco: Is he the one that masqueraded as Wells and got Eddie killed?

Barry: I think so, he has all the memories, I'll talk to him later.

Two hours later, Barry and Thawne were alone.

Barry: Which one are you?

Thawne: What?

Barry: Are you the Thawne that posed as Wells, gained our trust, and made me The Flash?

Thawne: Yes, I am.

Barry: Why?

Thawne: Why what?

Barry: Why did you do that to us, what was so important that you had to go back, killing anyone that got in your way?

Thawne: I had a family, children, two sons, one daughter, you remind me of them, you, Cisco, Caitlin, you were very similar to them.

Barry: If you had a family, why would you want to become me, become The Flash?

Thawne: I wanted to become someone they could look up to, someone they idolized, but when I discovered that I had to become your worst enemy, I lost it, I was consumed by anger, I began to loathe you, I figured, if the timeline needed it, I might as well devote my life to it.

Barry: What were their names?

Thawne: Thaddeus, Owen, and Meloni, but it doesn't matter, when Eddie shot himself, he erased them from existence too, but I learned something.

Barry: What was it?

Thawne: I learned that you could outrun many things, even death itself, but time, time always catches up to you, no matter how fast you are.

Barry: I'd say I'm sorry, but you took my family from me too.

The Legends are talking on the Waverider.

Nate: So we have Thawne and Merlyn, we've got half the Legion of Doom on our side.

Snart: No offense, but that sounds even more ridiculous than the names Cisco comes up with.

Nate: Of course you'd say that, you were a member.

Snart: Yeah, Sara told me about that, my bad.

Nate: It's okay, as long as you help us fight your future self.

Sara: Everyone's back at STAR Labs, let's go.

Barry turns to the crowd.

Barry: Is everyone here?!

Everyone said yes.

Zolomon: What's your plan, exactly?

Oliver: At this point, we are waiting for them to make the first move.

Barry: Oliver, I can tell you want to make a speech so go ahead and do it.

Oliver: If you insist, you know, when I first started my crusade, I intended to do it alone, but then the threats got bigger, stronger, deadlier, now I'm glad to have people like all of you to help me when I need it, because even though I will never admit it, I won't be able to handle those threats alone, I'm also glad to know that when I'm gone, there will still be those who will carry on the fight.

Savitar: That was an amazing speech, it would put Vandal Savage to shame.

Zolomon: So, you're Savitar?

Savitar: Indeed I am, and if I'm not mistaken, you're the Hunter Zolomon of earth 19.

Zolomon: So it's true, you know the identities of every speedster in the multiverse?

Savitar: Yes, I have an eidetic memory, it's hard to forget these things.

Barry: Why are you here?

Savitar: To give a speech of my own, I thought I had already experienced my hell when my father taught me and my sister his "lessons," but I couldn't have been more wrong, my true hell occurred when I was abandoned, left for dead, by those I thought cared for me, I was discarded and forgotten! When I first got their, I thought reliving that moment for an eternity was my hell, but again, I was proven wrong, I began to see through the eyes of every speedster that has or ever will exist, I felt every wound they suffered, I felt as much pain as they did, while they died in agony! The only thing that kept me sane through all that suffering was the thought of what I would do to the people who caused that to happen to me!

Barry: Are you done?

Savitar: No, I have one more thing to say.

Barry: So say it, and leave.

Savitar: You have your army Barry, and I have mine, and very soon, mine shall lay waste to your precious city, like they did in your future. It's like what Eobard said, there are many things you can outrun, even death itself, but time, time is the one thing you'll never outrun! Never forget, I am the future, Flash. Every time I said that, I meant that I am the very embodiment of time itself! I am the past, I am the present, and I. Am. The future!

Savitar ran off, leaving some of them silently panicing.

Barry: Everyone calm down, this doesn't change anything!

Oliver: Barry is right, we will win, because we are heroes, we never give up, and we never will!

This comforted them.

Barry: How is it you aren't freaking out?

Oliver: I don't need to, everyone here has my back, and I have theirs.

Barry: That's enough?

Oliver: Always has been.

TBC


	13. The Beginning of The End

Savitar went to talk to the heroes one last time.

Barry: Why are you here?

Savitar: To tell you that my attack is imminent.

Barry: When?

Savitar: You'll know it when you see it.

Savitar ran off before they could ask anymore questions.

Two hours later, their question was answered.

Barry: Felicity, what's happening?

Felicity: There are reports of white flashes across the city, there are metahumans, ghosts, and assassins coming out of them.

Diggle: Ghosts? As in Darhk's soldiers, I thought they were disbanded after his death.

Felicity: Apparently they're back with a vengeance, and assassins can only mean one thing.

Oliver: Talia. She's working with Savitar too. Any idea where she is?

Felicity: She's not even in Central City, she's still where you last saw her, in Russia.

Nyssa: I will go, and I will go alone, this is a fight ththat must be settled between me and my sister.

Barry: Do you mind if Wally takes you?

Nyssa: If he gets me there fast enough, then so be it.

Wally is there and back in ten minutes.

Wally: I would've gotten here earlier, but Russia was very cold.

Oliver: Sara, Snart, Jesse Quick, Harkness, Nate, and Ray will fight the ghosts. Thawne, Merlyn, Thea, and FIRESTORM will take on the assassins. Everyone else but me, Barry and Kara will focus there attention on the metas.

Thea: Why are me, Jax, and Stein going with the two supervillains?

Thawne: Don't worry, I won't get in the middle of you and Malcolm's father/daughter bonding time, let's go.

In a flash of red lightning, the five were gone in an instant.

Wally: Shouldn't I stay here with you guys? They probably only need one speedster to fight the metas.

Oliver: I would agree, but it appears one of Savitar's metas is a speedster as well, he's wearing a white and gold suit and he's very fast, you'll need two to take him down.

Zolomon: Okay, everyone ready?

They all nodded there heads.

There was purple and yellow lightning surrounding the group and they disappeared as well.

Sara: Everyone else ready to go fight some ghosts?

Felicity: Sara, some new footage answers how the ghosts are here, and why they're so organized.

Sara looked at the image and was immediately enraged.

Sara: Darhk!

Nate and Ray looked at her, very conscerned.

Sara: Let's go, Jesse, now!

Jesse: Okay!

Jesse took everyone else and ran to fight the ghosts and Darhk.

Oliver: The only ones missing are Prometheus, Killer Frost, and Savitar.

Felicity: Well, speak of the devils, they're right outside, all three of them.

Oliver: Kara, Barry, are you ready?

Both: Yes.

Oliver: Let's end this, right here, right now.

TBC

The next chapter will be separated into four sections, one for each group, can't wait to start typing!


	14. The War For Central City

**Team** **Metas**

Wally: Are you sure this is where the metas are?

Zolomon: This is where Felicity said they were.

Mick: I don't care, I just want something to shoot right now.

A blast of electricity went right past Mick and hit Mr. Terrific.

Amaya: Is he okay?

Wild Dog checked his pulse.

Wild Dog: He'll be fine, we just have to get him somewhere safe until he wakes up.

Mick: Pick a spot, there's a big pile of rubble over there (pointing to his left), there (pointing to his right), and...

He turned to look right behind Wally and Zolomon.

Mick: Uh-oh.

Wally: What is it?

The two speedsters turned around to see the metahumans Felicity told them about.

Amaya: Happy Mick, you have something to shoot now.

Mick: I've never felt better.

Mick took his gun out, but before he was able to pull the trigger, a streak of yellow lightning hit Mick so hard that it looked like he was flying.

Amaya: Mick!

Zolomon: Well, there's the speedster Felicity told us about, who are you?

The speedster immediately stopped.

Speedster: I am Godspeed.

Wally: How are you so fast already, you got your powers a couple days ago?

Godspeed: The stone created other speedsters, but I stole their speed.

Wally: Where are they?

Godspeed: Unfortunately, speedsters are incapable of surviving the process, unless they are willing participants.

Wally: So they're all dead?

Godspeed: Yes.

Wally: Then the two of us will kick your ass for them.

Godspeed: You can try.

The three sped off.

Amaya: Mick, are you okay?

Mick: I'll be fine, but I might not be once those guys get over here.

Amaya: I hope the others are having more luck.

 **Team Assassins**

Thea: You better not kill me.

Thawne: I'm not planning on it.

Merlyn: Stop talking and be careful, the assassins could be anywhere.

Thawne: I doubt they'll be able to surprise m... Ah!

There was an arrow in his leg.

Merlyn: You were saying?

Thawne: This will take a few minutes to heal.

Thea: You two should probably merge now.

Stein: I think you're right, Ms. Queen, shall we, Jefferson?

Jax: Let's just hurry.

They merge and fly up in the air.

Thea: Do you see anything?

Jax: Yeah, there are about thirty assassins coming our way.

Thea: Are you okay yet?

Thawne stood up.

Thawne: I'll be fine.

Another arrow hit him in the leg.

Thawne: The exact same spot! Okay, this one will take a little longer.

Thea: Well hurry, there are thirty well-trained assassins coming our way.

Merlyn: On the bright side, this could count as father/daughter bonding time.

Thea: Not the time, Malcoplm. Jax, how many can you take down with one shot?

Jax: Around five.

Thea: Take out as many as you can.

Jax: Got it.

Jax shot twice, and ten assassins were down, but one of them was lucky enough to hit him in the shoulder with an arrow. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Merlyn: Well, I guess it's just the two of us, Thea.

Thawne: I don't think so, my leg is finally healed, and I'm very upset.

Thawne used his superspeed to run around the assassins and break all their necks before even one of the bodies hit the ground.

Thea: I don't think he even needed our help.

Thawne: I needed you to hold them off while I healed, and you did.

Felicity: Guys, since you're done with the assassins, you may want to help the others with the metas.

Thea: What about Sara's group?

Felicity: They're still preoccupied with Darhk and his soldiers, and Oliver, Barry, and Kara are busy here too.

Thawne: Well, we might as well go.

They went to that location.

 **Team Ghosts**

Darhk: Hello Mr. Snart, I may not be able to kill you, but your future self said killing your teammates was encouraged.

Sara: You aren't killing anyone Darhk.

Darhk: We'll see.

Darhk and Sara fight, Sara won.

Snart: Sara, you can't kill him, it will damage the timeline too much.

Darhk: Don't listen to him Ms. Lance, kill me and save your sister.

Snart: You're not a killer Sara!

Sara knocked Darhk out.

Sara: You're right, how are the others doing?

They looked back to see every ghost unconscious.

Snart: I'd say they're doing just fine.

Nate: I'm glad I'm bullet proof.

Sara: Felicity, did we finish last?

Felicity: No, second, assassins went down first.

Sara: I bet Thawne did most of the work.

Felicity: They're heading over to help the others fight the metas, I suggest you go help too.

Sara: Okay, let's go.

 **Team Metas**

Amaya: I'm starting to think it's too late to stop.

Mick: Amaya, we're time travelers, it's never too late.

Scudder: Hey Mick, long time no see.

Mick: I know that voice.

Mick looked back to see a window, possibly the only window still in one piece, then a fist came out and punched Mick in the face.

Mick: People punching me in the face has happened way too many times today.

At that moment, a person walked out of the window, Sam Scudder.

Mick: Scudder, what the hell are you doing?!

Scudder: I'm helping the God of Speed destroy this city.

Mick: You know it's Snart, right?

Scudder: Yes, but considering what he's become, I'm willing to work with him this time around.

Amaya: Hey, Scudder!

Scudder: What?!

He turned around and Amaya punched him in the face, debilitating him.

Amaya: I didn't even have to use my powers.

Cisco: Mirror Master has a glass jaw, what are the odds? Look out!

The three of them ducked for cover when the three speedsters ran past them.

The other groups had arrived to assist them.

Thawne and Jesse Quick asked where the other speedsters were at.

Cisco: They're over there fighting that guy.

Thawne managed to surprise Godspeed with a hit that knocked him onto the ground.

Thawne: Godspeed, he isn't supposed to show up for another few months, time must've changed.

Wally: Not in the way that mattered.

Godspeed: I'm glad I surprised you Thawne, I'm not going down without a fight.

He ran back and forth and when he stopped, there was two of him.

Wally: Did he just make a time remnant?

Thawne: No, he has learned to create a duplicate of himself without using time travel in any way.

Wally: How did he learn to do this stuff?

Thawne: Many speedsters have had theories about this, the only ones that agree say that there is a prodigy for everything, and that he is the speedster prodigy.

Godspeed: I'm glad I impress you, now who wants to die first?

The two Godspeeds ran in opposite directions.

Wally: Me and Jesse will get the one on the left, you two get the one on the right.

They separated and went after their targets.

Jesse: Man, this is the first time in a while that I actually feel slow.

Wally: Now you know how I've felt for the past hour.

Jesse: What do we do?

Wally: We take him by surprise.

Godspeed was running through an alley and then turned a corner, Jesse was waiting for him and tripped him, as he was getting up, Wally came out of nowhere, and hit him with a supersonic punch.

Wally: Thawne, Zolomon, we have ours, did you get yours?

Zolomon: Yeah, but he vanished.

Thawne: Godspeed's clones are unstable, they only last so long, he should have all his speed back now.

Wally: Hurry, put that collar on him and disrupt his powers.

Jesse: Okay.

She got a collar and attached it to Godspeed's neck.

Wally: Let's go help the others with the metahuman army.

 **Oliver, Barry, and Kara**

Barry: Felicity just told me, your army, your allies, they're all defeated, it's just the three of you left.

Savitar: All of that was just to destroy your city, which it did.

Barry: Now it's time to stop you.

Savitar: You won't beat me so easily.

Oliver: Barry, you take Killer Frost, Supergirl, you get Savitar, Prometheus is mine.

Prometheus: You'll have to catch me.

Prometheus grappled to the roof of STAR Labs, Oliver followed.

Barry grabbed Killer Frost and ran to another location.

Savitar: So, I get to fight the Girl of Steel, the Maiden of Might, let's see who is better.

Kara: "Maiden of Might," I don't think I've heard that one yet, but I like it.

She flew towards him, but Savitar grabbed her by the neck with one hand.

Kara: Well, this is a first.

He ran all across the city, throwing her into any building still standing.

Back to Barry and Killer Frost.

Barry: Caitlin, you don't have to do this!

Killer Frost: Savitar said that once Iris died, there was no possibility of Caitlin coming back, that team Flash would welcome her back with open arms.

Barry: Savitar is using you, don't listen to him. You're too smart to be fooled by him.

Killer Frost: I was fooled by Thawne, I was fooled by Zolomon, I don't think I would notice if someone was fooling me.

Barry: Go ahead, prove Caitlin is gone, stab me, don't even bother with the leg, stab me right in the heart, live up to your name, Killer Frost.

Her eyes began to flicker, and then they turned brown.

Oliver and Prometheus.

Prometheus: Well Oliver, it looks like you failed to save a city yet again, you couldn't save the Glades from Merlyn, and you failed to save Central City from Savitar, both now lie in ruins.

Oliver: They are just buildings, buildings can be rebuilt, but the likes of Merlyn and Savitar will always fail to destroy one thing, hope.

Prometheus: We'll see.

Prometheus knocks Oliver off the building, but Oliver managed to grab the edge at the last possible second.

Prometheus: It appears this is where your crusade ends, Oliver.

Prometheus then shouted in pain, that is when olioliver noticed the icicle sticking out of Prometheus' leg.

Barry ran to pull Oliver up.

Oliver removed Prometheus' mask.

Adrian: Traitor!

Caitlin: The only people I betrayed were my friends.

Adrian: Go ahead Oliver, kill me.

Oliver: I don't want to kill you Adrian.

Oliver knocked him out.

Oliver: Where's Kara and Savitar?

As if on cue, Savitar appeared holding an unconscious Supergirl.

Savitar: It appears the Girl of Steel finally rusts.

He dropped her on the ground and fought all the heroes still standing, leaving Barry alone conscious.

Savitar: You can't hope to defeat me alone Barry.

Barry: I don't intend to.

Streaks of red, yellow, and purpled appeared, tackled Savitar, and restrained him.

Zolomon: Hurry Barry, we can't hold him much longer!

Barry started to punch Savitar, as fast as he could, as hard as he could, until the mask on his face broke off and he saw Snart.

Barry: Tracy! Hurry up and blast him!

Tracy: With pleasure!

Tracy used her weapon to steal his speed.

Future Snart: Go ahead Barry, Thawne started it, Zolomon did most of the work, but you know me, I'm always the one to finish the job, kill me! Become the monster you've spent your entire life fighting, hating!

Barry: No, the Legends can have you.

Barry punched him as hard as he could, and the former God of Speed laid there unconscious.

Two hours later.

Barry: Are you sure you can reach him?

Sara: We have to try, right?

Oliver: ARGUS has taken the assassins, metas, and Ghosts back to federal prison, Chase too. They're also rebuilding Central City as we speak.

Diggle got a phone call.

Diggle: Are you serious? Okay, take J.J. and stay at ARGUS, bye. Scratch that, that was a call from Lyla, Chase and the assassins escape while they were being transported. We need to go.

Oliver: We will, after the funeral.

Snart: I guess it's time for me to go back to the Oculus.

Barry: I'm sorry Snart.

Snart: Let's just get this over with.

Barry grabbed him and ran back to the Vanishing Point, he was back in seconds.

Barry: Iris's funeral is in an hour.

Joe: We should probably get ready.

Everyone is at the funeral, even those that didn't know her.

Barry: Iris, I swear that I'm going to keep my promise to you, no matter what happens, I'll keep us together.

After the funeral, the Legends went back to the Waverider, the breachers went back to their earths, and team Arrow went back to Star City.

Wally: What about Jay?

Barry: I'm going to go get him back.

Barry ran to the Speed Force prison.

Jay: Barry, why are you here?

Barry: To get you out.

He grabbed Jay and pulled him free.

Jay: The rules say someone needs to stay in the prison.

Barry: Whatever the consequences are, well handle them.

Everything started to shake.

Barry: What's happening?

Jay: The prison is about to explode, we need to leave, now!

They both left the Speed Force.

Barry: What is that?

Jay: The Speed Force energy from the prison is being released into the atmosphere, in the form of a storm.

Barry: What's gonna happen?

Jay: There are going to be many more speedsters out there, not all of them will be good.

Barry: Then let's start preparing.

 **The End**


End file.
